Baignade Nocturne
by Chocoable
Summary: Que se passe-t-il lorsque Harry se rend dans la salle de bain des préfets à une heure avancée de la nuit et que Draco s'y trouve déjà?... Une tristesse, de la chaleur,... Harry et Draco réunis...


Vieille fic ressortie d'un vieux fichier. Corrigée, NORMALEMENT, par Camille (:D) et moi-même (enfin, je relisais mes mangas....mais bon, on va faire comme si j'avais participé). J'ai toujours bien imaginé Draco & Harry dans la salle de bain des Préfets, non ? Enfin surtout Draco. (Mouhahaha.) Un peu Niais comme d'hab, un peu débile aussi. Mais qui n'aime pas ça ? (Euh, vous ? Non... C'est pas bien de mentir.) (-Camille: MOI J'AIIME!! VIIVE LES FIC DEBILES XD) (- Merci -_-)

Disclaimer : *ronchonne* pas à moi... Bouh, Draco. TT_TT Enfin je vois pas comment J.K. peux supporter d'avoir un fils comme Harry, franchement.

Rating: K+ ( Oh, DEUX BISOUS dans cette fic, âme sensible s'abstenir :O)

Dans cette fic est décrite une relation HOMOSEXUELLE, si vous avez BIEN COMPRIS je vous invite à lire :) (Sinon Casos è_é)

* * *

« - Potter, je croyais que cette salle de bain était réservée aux Préfets – ce que tu n'es pas au passage - je me trompe ? »

Harry referma sans douceur la porte qu'il venait d'ouvrir. Il n'était jamais allé se baigner à une heure aussi tardive mais ne trouvant pas le sommeil, il avait pensé aller se détendre. Mais bien sur, Monsieur Malfoy Fils était toujours là pour rendre la situation compliquée.

« - J'ai autant le droit que toi de me plonger dans cette eau. Je suis le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié.

- Oh, c'est vrai. St-Potter, toujours plus important que les autres. J'aurais bien aimé que tu n'ais aucun rôle particulier dans cette école, ça aurait cassé la routine. Enfin bon, c'est trop demandé je suppose. »

Il supposait bien, pensa Harry. Déjà qu'il n'avait pas du tout apprécié le fait que Hermione et Ron soient nommés Préfet et pas lui, il n'aurait peut être pas supporté sortir de cette école sans aucun rôle particulier. Draco semblait avoir lu sur son visage, aussi sourit-il.

« - Potter, tu as déjà pensé à toutes les personnes ici qui rêvent d'avoir une importance quelconque dans ce château et qui savent qu'ils n'en auront jamais ? Non, bien sur. Après c'est moi le vaniteux, soupira-t-il comme exaspéré.

- Cause toujours Malfoy. »

Harry avait l'horrible sensation de se trouver dans le mauvais rôle pour la première fois de sa vie. Etant aussi proche de Dumbledore, il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question, il était évident pour lui qu'il devienne Préfet. Peut être que finalement le vieil homme avait voulu lui donner une leçon de morale plutôt que lui éviter du travail supplémentaire comme ce dernier l'en avait assuré. Il ne l'espérait pas, Harry estimait qu'il devait déjà penser suffisamment à tout le monde comme ça.

Tout en passant derrière un paravent destiné à se changer il regarda Malfoy tremper dans l'eau clair. Ses cheveux luisaient sous le rayon de lune filtré par les vitraux, et Harry avoua que c'était tout à son avantage. Quand il ne fut vêtu plus que d'une serviette attachée à la taille, il rejoint son pire ennemi dans le grand bassin rempli de bulles. Draco le détailla en souriant.

« - Ce n'est pas parce que tu es venu que je compte perturber ma séance de relaxions et partir d'ici Potter, assura le blond.

- Fais comme tu veux, Malfoy. »

Harry n'avait pas vraiment envie qu'il parte. En fait, lui, il voulait juste prendre un bain à bulle brûlant. Un peu trop brûlant d'ailleurs remarqua le brun. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'aimait pas ça, il était immunisé contre la douleur depuis de nombreuses années. Par contre, Malfoy lui, semblait mal, ou plutôt rouge. Il ne tarda pas à glisser dans l'eau sous le regard étonné de Harry. Celui-ci ne dit rien pour ne pas avoir l'air de s'inquiéter, après tout ils étaient ennemis, mais après une minute il appela timidement Draco qui ne voulait pas remonter. Deux minutes passées, Harry agrippa le bras de Malfoy et le remonta à la surface. Le jeune homme s'était effectivement évanouis sous tant de chaleur. Harry l'étala sur le sol humide à côté du bassin et lui tapota distraitement la joue. Le blond semblait s'éveiller d'un rêve et cracha un peu d'eau.

« - Tu es fou de prendre un bain à une telle température.

- J'aime la… Chaleur… Pas assez de chaleur, tout le temps froid… Froid… Réussi à articuler Draco»

Harry ouvra grand les yeux. Jamais il n'avait entendu Draco parler avec tant de sincérité, sûrement les effets du à son évanouissement récent. Draco avait froid, tout le temps, tous les jours. Toutes les paroles qu'on lui adressait étaient froides. Harry comprenait, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il comprenait Draco Malfoy. Il se mit à réfléchir quand à l'état de santé de Malfoy, il était tard alors si Mme Pomfresh le voyait débarquer avec son Serpentard préféré cela paraîtrait très certainement suspect. Il ne pouvait pas non plus aller prévenir ses amis Gryffondor et encore moins ses collègues de Serpentard. En somme il ne pouvait rien faire.

« - Eh, Draco, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- Rien, ça va passer… Reste encore, un peu.. J'ai chaud ici. »

Draco passa une main sur le front de son compagnons et sourit. Oui, Harry était chaud. Pas comme tout les gens qui l'entourait, tous faux, tous gelés de l'intérieur. Harry bouillonnait. Il ne voulait pas que le Gryffondor parte tout de suite, il voulait encore voir le soleil brillant qu'était le brun. Sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait il entoura Harry de ses bras le forçant à s'allonger contre lui. Harry remarqua dans un frisson que le blond était froid, même après avoir perdu connaissance. Se blottissant contre son épaule il répéta plusieurs fois son prénom, énervé contre ceux qui l'empêchaient d'avoir chaud. Harry ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà ressentis une telle chose. En fait, Harry ne se souvenait pas s'être déjà autant intéressé à quelqu'un, il était plutôt du genre à ne pas regarder autour de sois, pour lui rien n'en valait plus la peine. Certes il avait des amis, mais rien de plus que des gens à qui parler, il ne pouvait même pas se confier ni à Ron ni à Hermione, à moins qu'il en soit contraint. Il avait appris durant sa jeunesse difficile à ne compter que sur lui et personne d'autre. Peut être que l'homme à qui il accordait le plus de confiance était Dumbledore, mais il savait avoir tort.

Soudain, Draco sembla émerger une nouvelle fois, et , revêtissant son masque pour ne plus afficher ses sentiments, il exerça une légère pression sur l'épaule d'Harry pour que celui ci se redresse un peu. Une fois fait, le blond s'appuya sur ses coudes, et relevant avec peine son torse, il se rendit compte que cela n'avait fait que plus le rapprocher de sa Némésis. Il sentit son souffle léger s'abattre sur son front pâle et frissonna.

« - Tu pars ?

- Hein ? Questionna Harry sans comprendre.

- Tu pars, l'année prochaine ?

- … Je sais pas… Je ne sais pas encore ce qui m'attend vraiment. Mais, vu les circonstances, je suppose que oui. »

Harry s'étonna lui même à dire une chose que jamais il n'aurait dit ni à Ron ni à Hermione, ayant trop peur de se tromper.

« - Moi, je pars. Déclara Malfoy d'un ton sec mais plein de reproche.

- Dit pas ça comme si c'était de ma faute !

- Tu as beau dire ce que tu veux, j'aurais toujours l'impression que c'est de ta faute. Même tout ce qui m'arrive dans cette putain de vie, j'ai l'impression que ça vient de toi.

- Oh, rigola Harry, alors Mr. Malfoy pense souvent à moi ? »

Draco émit un « Kss » très serpentardien sans pour autant détourner son regards des yeux verts de Harry. Ce dernier remarquait avec tendresse que le regard du jeune blond c'était assombrit, il était redevenu le Draco qu'il croisait dans les couloirs de Poudlard. D'ailleurs, Harry eu soudain un déclic et ses pupilles se dilatèrent. Malfoy, Mangemort, tout lui revenait en tête, touts ses soupçons et c'est alors qu'il baissa lentement la tête sous l'œil horrifié de Malfoy.

« - Attend, Harry, fais pas ça ! Qu'est-ce que ça va changer de toute façon ! Potter, tu connais pas la pitié ?! Salop va.

- Alors comme ça Malfoy et devenu comme son Papa. Intéressant, dit-il en effleurant du doigt la marque sur le bras de son compagnon. »

Dans un accès de colère Draco se dégagea du corps lourd de Potter et se releva dignement en pointant un doigt sur le jeune garçon. Harry ne pu ignorer les larmes montant aux yeux du blond.

« - Tu crois que j'ai choisis ?! Tu crois que c'est facile d'être à son service, tout le temps, toute la journée, d'être surveillé en permanence ?! Sérieux Potter, tu penses pas que même moi, Draco Malfoy, ai juste envie de finir paisiblement ma scolarité dans ce château merdique et de faire des études, d'avoir une VIE quoi ! Nan, toi tu t'en fous de toute façon, ce qui t'intéresse c'est foutre les Mangemorts en prison, d'effectuer ta mission et de faire des gosses à Ginny tranquille ! En fait tu n'es qu'un putain d'égoïste ! »

Cette fois-ci se fut à Harry de se lever, la rage dans les yeux. Comme d'habitude il ne comprenait pas, Draco, que ce n'était pas lui l'égoïste. Il ne comprenait rien, il sortait de grandes paroles comme pour avoir raison. Harry le saisi par le bras et le plaqua contre le carrelage du mur. Il s'approcha au maximum de l'oreille de sa Némésis et murmura :

« - Ecoute moi bien mon petit Draco. Je vais te dire un truc que seul quelques privilégiés ont entendu. Les autres n'ont fait que le supposer. Je suis l'élu. Non, attends, sais-tu ce que dit cette putain de prophétie ? Que seul un de nous deux doit survivre. »

Draco s'était mis à sangloter bruyamment contre l'épaule de Harry ce qui n'empêcha pas ce dernier de continuer ce qui était une torture pour son ennemi.

« - Tu imagine le nombre de personne qui pose tous leurs espoirs en moi ? Est-ce que tu trouve ça égoïste que moi, Harry, qui n'a jamais rien demander ne serait-ce qu'une vie paisible, doive risquer sa vie pour en sauver des millions d'autres ? En tout cas Malfoy, tu pourras sûrement sortir l'argument de l'enfant obligé par son père devant le Tribu. Mais pas à moi, pitié. Je ne pense pas que ça soit mon rôle de te sauver la vie. »

Draco enserra Potter de ses bras et se blotti encore plus confortablement. Harry ne pouvait savoir, avec l'humidité de la pièce, si Draco pleurait toujours. Bizarrement il aurait bien aimé.

« - Je… Je suis déçu… »

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux. Comment ça il était déçu ?

« - Je pensais que St-Potty sauvait la vie de tout le monde, même des méchants ! »

Draco éclata de rire sans pour autant lâcher Harry et celui-ci comprit que son ennemi était un sacré comédien, pour ne pas dire le meilleur. Un sourire se forma sur sa bouche.

« - Malfoy, j'ai l'honneur de t'annoncer que tu ne changeras jamais. Oh, pendant que j'y pense, tu t'accroche à moi comme une femme à son mari marin partant en mer.

- Potter, répliqua à son tour Draco, j'ai l'honneur de t'annoncer que tu as perdu ta serviette en te pavanant un peu trop brusquement. Oh, pendant que j'y pense, si je me détache de mon mari, j'aurais l'honneur de voir une partie de son… Il grimaça et reprit, anatomie. A toi de voir, Chéri. Ironisa le blond.

- Si tu continues c'est moi qui t'arrache ta serviette, grogna Harry. »

Ils restèrent un bon moment enserrés l'un contre l'autre. Aucun des deux n'osait faire un geste, de peur de briser cet instant qui s'avérait être des plus « magiques ». C'était comme si la terre s'était arrêtée de tourner juste pour eux deux. Soudain Malfoy esquissa un geste pour se dépêtrer doucement des bras du jeune brun, mais celui-ci le retint un peu.

« - Attends, Malfoy. Je n'ai pas envie que ma femme encore pure et innocente soit pervertie tout de suite…

- Potter je… »

Il s'arrêta de parler sentant la main du jeune homme descendre le long de son dos, doucement, comme un frôlement, une caresse. Il frissonna de bien-être, la main de Potter était chaude et il avait l'étrange sensation de sentir sa peau glacée fondre contre les doigt du Gryffondor. Soudain il senti sa propre serviette se détacher et le quitter peu à peu. Potter fit trois pas en arrière, abordant autour de la taille ce qui était auparavant le seul habit de Draco.

« - Espèce de boulet !! S'écria Draco en tournant gracieusement le dos à son ennemi.

- Elle a bon dos, la Femme ! Rigola l'autre homme.

- Aahaha, mort de rire. »

Harry alla récupérer la serviette qu'il avait laissé tomber pour revenir vers Malfoy et lui entourer la taille avec. Il s'attarda un peu contre le dos de Draco qui, lui, souriait à présent.

« - Et Potter, qui l'eu cru, tu me fais un câlin, murmura-t-il.

- C'est clair que c'est pas moi qui aurait cru enlacer la pire des pestes. Mangemort de surcroît.

- Recommence pas, s'il te plait. J'ai froid ici. Tu veux pas qu'on revienne dans mon bain brûlant ? »

Harry rigola puis entraîna par la main Malfoy dans ce qu'il appelait « son bain brûlant » et s'installa confortablement dans le bassin tout contre le blond. Ce dernier soupira d'aise. Draco regarda Harry d'un air désolé avant de poser sa main sur le torse du brun.

« - Ecoute Potter, je sais que tu cherche à trouver ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut faire de moi, mais je ne peux absolument rien te dire. Déjà que si il apprend que je suis ici avec toi je suis prêt à parier que je serais déjà mort, alors… En fait, on ne peut rien se dire d'important toi et moi. On est dans des camps différents et… »

La bouche d'Harry vint interrompre le flot de parole en se collant contre les lèvres du beau Serpentard qui écarquilla les yeux. Harry s'écarta de trois centimètres et caressa tendrement la joue de Malfoy.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai compris tout ça… Quand j'aurais tuer Vold- ok, ok, tu-sais-qui, je te dirai tout et tu me diras tout. Et après on fera tout ce que tu voudras, rigola-t-il. En attendant sois fort, je le serais aussi.

- Buh, Potter, je vais pleurer ! Ironisa le blond en déposant un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Harry. On fera tout ce que je voudrais ? Vraiment ? Hm, Intéressant, je vais y réfléchir ! »

Le Gryffondor reprit les lèvres de son jeune amant et l'entraîna sous l'eau en rigolant. Il était tout simplement heureux, même si il savait que cette sensation ne durerait que quelques minutes, quelques heures. Mais à présent il savait qu'il devait survivre pour quelqu'un d'autre que ceux à qui il n'avait accordé qu'une vague importance. Il savait que si il échouait, il n'y aurait pas que les Moldus, les « Sang-de-Bourbe » et les sorciers du bon côté pour le pleurer (ce qui me direz-vous, fait déjà un nombre considérable de personne). Il y aurait aussi un petit Mangemort blond. Et, non, il ne voulait définitivement pas que Draco Malfoy pleure à cause de lui. Alors il allait survivre.

* * *

Je voulais faire une suite au début, un truc un peu triste où Harry revoit Draco à la gare, accompagné de Ginny et ses gosses. Mais finalement, ça m'a énervé. (Et Cam était pas d'acc' T_T). Ma deuxième fic FINIE. Je suis fière :D (-_-)


End file.
